Life's Gifts
by Bookgoddess
Summary: Katie is running from love, well in all honesty scared to make the wrong choice. Roger Davies wasn't exactly what you could call the perfect boyfriend and then again none of the others she dated where. Just dating her for the money she held from her paren
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: None of the characters of mine though I wish Wood was. weeps

This is an Oliver Wood and Katie Bell fanfic.

Please don't flame me I can have very sensitive feelings at times though constructive critiscm is welcome. Also this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, normally I do Tamora Pierce. Also I own the community The Enchantment of Love (a Oliver Wood/ Katie Bell community)

This story will come from Katie mainly though I may throw in another character's viewpoint. Though it might be third limited. This will be a third person chapter.

Life's Gifts

Prequel

Fifteen Years Before . . .

The little blond girl dashed through the fields by her family's summer residence in Scotland. The boys that chased her were the neighbors. Suddenly she was tackled from behind and fell to the ground getting a mouthful of dirt.

"Ugh, Oliver. Get off of me. I can't breath at all. Are you trying to suffocate me?" The girl whose name was Katie asked the boy on top of her.

"I will if you marry me, Katie. So will you marry me?" Said the boy named Oliver who was sitting on top of Katie. His brown hair was tousled and falling in his eyes.

"Oliver, I am eight and really don't want to marry you. You're my best friend for heaven's sake." Katie responded as she squirmed trying to get free. Her mouth twisted into a grimace as Oliver's weight shifted and he sat on her hair. "Oliver, you are sitting on my hair." Then she looked over at Oliver's older brothers and yelled, "Dave, Cade come and get me out. Please?"

The two boys looked at her in surprise, "Us? Why us, you should be perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Then they paused and grinned at each other. "Actually we think you are so well suited for each other we're going to -----"

Just then the boy's parents rushed up, Mr. Wood lifted Oliver off Katie and set him down. As soon as the boy's feet hit the ground Katie started yelling at him. "You bloody little boy. What was the point of that?"

"Cade, Dave, please take Oliver back to the house?" Mrs. Wood asked then but her voice tone suggested it was not a question. The boys looked at each other and then Cade grabbed Oliver and slung him over his shoulder as the started back towards the house, through the woods. Katie started to follow but Mrs. Wood called her back. "Katherine, darling we need to talk to you. It's about your parents."

Katie looked at them in surprise, her parents had gone shopping and she had been left with the Woods. That was all there was to it. "Are the back already?" she asked then titled her head as she looked up at Mrs. Wood.

"Maybe you should tell her, Nick?" Said a harried looking Mrs. Wood.

"All right, Athena. Katie, darling, your parents are dead." said Nick or Mr. Wood.

"Dead, that isn't true." Katie spoke looking up at them. She searched their eyes looking for the shred of truth that said her parents were alive. Not finding it she looked down at the ground and felts the tears welling.

"Katherine, you'll come live with us. The boys will go back to school soon. And you and Wood can play around at our house all day. Until you are old enough to go to school." Mrs. Wood told her taking her hand.

Katie looked at them in disbelief. She couldn't believe it but she followed them to their house anyway.

Present Time:

(Katie, Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia are all in there sixth year of school and at the age of fifteen or sixteen.)

Katie started at the tombstone one last time. It had only been eight years before, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. Her parent's death had shocked everyone, including her. There was no real explanation for their deaths. They had just died and the car had crashed.

Oliver came up beside her and gripped her shoulder, "Come on, Katie, we need to be getting home." He took her hand and led her back to the car in which they had come. Dave sat in the front seat and they slid in the back.

"You ready to go home, Kates?" Dave asked and turned around looking at her face. He knew her well, they all did but then again she had been living with them for eight years. But today it was different it was her sixteenth birthday and her parents weren't here.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dave. Mom and Dad and Cade will be waiting at home for us." She said in a choked voice. Then she turned to look at Oliver, "Thank you for coming with me."

Oliver looked back at her and his gazed softened, "Your welcome, Kates." Little did Katie know that for the past four years Wood had developed feeling for her? But he knew she only thought of him as a friend and a brother. She even had a boyfriend back a school, Roger Davis. Davis had gotten what he hadn't and it killed him every day. "Is Roger coming over tonight?"

"Yes, he is and could you all please be polite for once." Katie asked with a pleading expression. "Last time he left early because of you all staring at him so much. And the time before that matter of fact. I know you all hate each other but can you try to be nice Oliver? For forms sake, you too Dave."

"All right, Kates, but just because it is your birthday, Dave said.

Oliver thought for a moment and groaned inside, be nice to Roger Davis. Being nice to him was like having a party with death. What Katie saw in him Oliver didn't know? "Yes, Katie, but just this once. After all school is starting soon and you really don't want me to be nice to him them."

Katie looked at him as she pulled her golden blonde hair up on top of her head. "Kindness never killed anyone, Oliver, and you know that?"

Oliver looked at her as they pulled up into the driveway. "It could you never really know."

Katie sighed as Dave parked the car and jumped out running up the driveway and into the house.

"Surprise!" People yelled as the leapt out from behind various furnshings.

"Happy, birthday, Katie," said Fred and George as the cam up and grabbed her arms. "Time to eat now I am starving."

All Katie could think about was how great the party was as she went to sleep. Then she thought where was Roger during all of this. Shaking her head she closed her eyes, he was probably in the crowd somewhere.


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters though I sadly wished I did

I think third person will work rather well for this story I suppose!

Life's Gifts 

Chapter 1: Hope

Stepping out into the sunlight Katie smiled and walked down to one of the muggle possessions she was proud of a 2002 Mercedes. The car's sliver exterior gleamed and the beige interior looked new. Granted to the fact she could only drive it during the summer and that started this summer. She had bought it on a splurge for her sixteenth birthday, last year the twins had taught her how to drive.

Oliver looked out his bedroom window at the blonde haired beauty, if only she wasn't Roger's. He sighed and then walked across his room and out the door, across the hall into Dave's room. "Dave, why is life so unfair?"

"Well, wise one, since I assume you are referring to the fair maiden, Katie. I will say because she does not know you as anything more than a brother, even though you having feelings for her, please spare yourself the heartache and kill them." Dave said grimacing as he talked.

Oliver shook his hair and then pushed away the brown hair that fell in front of his eyes. "After seeing you pine after that girl, Skie was it? I don't think I'll ever fall that hard for anyone."

Dave chuckled as Oliver said this, "To late man, your already there. Enjoy your love while it last. Even if she doesn't love you back."

Katie pulled open the car door and stuck the key into the ignition, as she heard the engine purr she smiled slightly. Now to the mall here in Scotland where Angelina and Alicia were suppose to meet her. Muggle malls were interesting for one reason, so many idiots walked around there not realizing what they were doing.

She pulled into the parking lot and then quickly walked into the mall into the only non-muggle story. Well they though it was a perfectly normal store, but there was an entrance in the back that wizards could Floo through. As she nodded a greeting to Mara, one of the owners of the store, she motioned towards the back and Mara tossed her the key to unlock the door to the storeroom.

"While your back there doll, pick up the crate marked Storms. That candle supply seems to be getting low out here. Don't see why people like that one so much it's a little too rocky for me." Mara asked her.

Katie caught the key and replied, "All right." Slipping the key into the lock she slid through the door and looked around for the box. Finding it she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck. Spinning around she caught sight of Angelina.

"Got you didn't I, Katie." Angelina said with a devilish grin on her face.

"No, I knew it was you all along." Katie said lying.

"No, I got you and Alicia called this morning saying she couldn't come, so its just us I suppose." Angelina said as she strode towards the door, and opening it.

Katie hefted the box and walked out, going up to the counter she gave the key to Mara along with the box and then her and Angelina walked out into the mall. "So Angel, how is life treating you."

"If you mean that as a snide remark you better stop talking now." Angelina said looking at her friend. "But if you are not I'll say my life is a load of crap and I wish I had a family that cared a little more about me."

Katie looked at Angelina and then smiled tentatively at her, "Angel, how about for the rest of the summer you come stay with me. The Woods won't mind at all, in fact I'm sure Mrs. Wood would love to see you. This way you can also save me from Wood waking me up at five in the morning to practice quidditch.

"Do you mean it, Katie." Angelina asked with delight showing in her features.

"Of course I mean it, in fact we can go to the Wood's now and we'll send Dave over to get you things."

Angelina's feature lit up even more and she dragged Katie out of the mall.

Katie smiled as she steered her to her car, "Get in." As she climbed in and started the car she looked over at Angel. "I think we should have Alicia over one night to and it could be like a slumber party except none of us really own the house.

Angelina looked at her and nodded, "The Wood's won't mind that I am staying there, you're sure about that."

Oliver was out in the front lawn sitting there polishing his broomstick when he saw Katie's car turn up the driveway. He scrambled to his feet and walked lazily over to the car. "Well, well, if it isn't two of my favorite chasers."

Katie looked at him, "Well, you only have three to pick from, Oliver."

Cade came rushing out the door, "Katie, you're back so soon." He walked around to the trunk and opened it with the flick of his fingers. "What no bags, the Queen of Shopping brought home nothing? Darn, I was looking forward to a workout today. Hauling all those bags upstairs is giving me large biceps."

Angelina looked at them and then cracked up laughing, "Cade, you still don't have any biceps so to speak."

Cade looked at her mortally wounded, "Angelina, you wound me, I hope that you plan on making that up to me."

Katie looked at them and then smiled, "Cade would you or Dave go pick up Angelina's stuff from her house. She's spending the rest of the summer here."

Angelina looked at them and then to Cade, "I'll go with you and help."

Cade looked at Katie and then had a looked cross his face, "I will if you let me drive your car."

Katie looked at him horror spreading across her features. Slowly she calmed her panic down, "Yes." Her yes came out rather ragged. But none the less she tossed him the keys.

Cade climbed in and Angelina climbed back in and they drove off. Katie looked at them and then grabbed Wood's arm and pulled him back to the house, "And you have to help me clean up my room."

Oliver sighed but followed, "Of course, Katie but I want to talk to you."

Katie looked at him, "And I want to talk to you about my relationship with Roger.

Oliver looked at her maybe she was going to break up with him. Maybe he would have a shot. Hope started welling up inside of him.


	3. Despair

Disclaimer: Look at the one in previous chapters 

Thanks to IHopeForAnarchy, you're great and really talented

Well we don't all hate Roger we just have to strongly dislike him at times

Life's Gifts Chapter Two: Despair 

Katie swung open the door to her room and then wrinkled her nose, she hadn't meant for it to become such a mess. In fact it looked like a disaster zone, _I can keep my car perfect, but not my room, how ironic._ She walked around the room and started picking up the dirty clothes strewn all over her room. "Oliver, would you mind picking up all the books and putting them on my bed?"

"Kates, darling, if I put them on your bed while it looks like that you'll never find them again. I'll change your sheets for you and wash your comforter while I'm at it." He walked out of the room to the linen closet. _Why am I doing this, this should be something Roger should help her with. Well, maybe it is because I love her." _ He pulled out a clean set of linens and walked back into her room and changed the bed.

"Katherine, are you having a visitor?" Mrs. Wood or Athena said as she walked into the room. Talking the comforter from Oliver she flicked her wand at it, muttering a spell under her breath. The comforter flew back to the bed and rearranged itself. Mrs. Wood looked around her room and then pointed her wand and muttered a few more spells and all the room became sparkling clean."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wood. And yes, Angelina is spending the rest of the summer here. I hope that is all right," Katie said nervously. She never really was comfortable for asking for things.

"Of course it is all right. How many times must I ask you to call me Mom? You are like my child, Katie." Athena turned around the room a couple more times and then walked over and pulled another bed out from Katie's. "I think tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies your list came in. Cade and Dave will be so happy to go back after their last visit though I am afraid that some people may not want them back though. What were they doing selling muggle medications there after all?" She shook her head and then walked out of the room. "Katie, I think they are back now."

Oliver looked at Katie sadly, "I think I'll go help with Angelina's things, but on the bright side I now have two Chasers I can wake up every morning to practice." _Maybe I should just come clean and tell her that I think I am in love with her. No, that I am positive that I am in love with her._

Katie looked at Oliver and then smiled, "Ollie, can we talk later?" She looked at him she wanted to tell him that she thought she was in love with Roger. _I think I'm in love with him but maybe I am just imaging it. Life is so complicated these days, but then again so carefree. But maybe I'm not in love with Rog after all I suspect him of cheating on me with that girl, oh- what's her name. _She looked up at Oliver hopefully. 

"Of course, Katie. Just tell me when," with that Oliver walked out of the room and then down the steps. As he went out to Katie's car to get Angelina's things he pondered. _Maybe she is going to break up with him. Maybe she found out about him cheating on him and the fact he is bisexual. Finding that little tidbit out was worth the pain it cost me._

Angelina ran into the house and up the stairs into Katie's room. "I think I like Cade. A lot!"

Katie looked at her and then wrinkled her nose, "Cade, ugh, now there is guy that has only ever dated one girl in his life. In fact we aren't even sure of he dates anymore and if he does what they are."

Angelina looked at her and then threw a pillow at her, "Well ever since I broke up with Lee Jordan I need something to occupy my self with. After all walking in a room to find Lee snogging Hermione Granger was not the highlight of my life. So maybe I'll flirt with him."

Katie looked at her and then a slight grin lit up her feature's, "You do just that. It will be rather good for him I think."

Just then Cade and Oliver came in and deposited all of Angelina's stuff there on the floor. Cade then looked at Katie, "Dinner is in thirty minutes and here are your keys." He tossed the keys to her and then walked out of the room with Oliver.

Katie got up of her bed and then said to Angelina, "I think I'm in love with Roger, but I also think he is cheating on me."

Angelina looked at her, "Darling, you don't want to know the truth so I won't tell it to you."

Katie shocked sat down very quickly, "You mean he is cheating on me with Brooke Park-Laine."

Angelina looked back at her oblivious friend and then shook her head, "No one will go out with that skank except Marcus Flint and he's already had her twice."

Katie looked up, "Really, then why does he still stalk me. I mean if he had a girl he should stop stealing my things, I mean it really is disgusting.

Just then an owl flew in the room. It had creamy peach colored feathers and a white face. It stuck out its leg in Angelina's direction. Angelina soberly took of the note and read it aloud, _"My darling I am sadly disappointed you decided to leave home but in light of the recent_ _happenings her I feel it may be best if you stay wherever you are. I have enclosed your school list and a small horde of coins." _Just then a large barn owl flew in with a sack in its beak. Angelina took the bag and opened it, out spilled a multitude of coins. "I wonder where my mother got these. Last I knew we had barely any money to speak of.

I am sorry for the brevity of this chapter and hope to write a long one for the next time I update, hopefully in the next couple of days.

Ellie


	4. Reality

Disclaimer: What is it w/ J.K. Rowling getting all the good stuff?

Life's Gifts

Chapter 3: Reality

Katie woke up in the morning and stretched, sitting up she looked over and saw Angelina was still asleep. Grinning she picked up a pillow and tossed it at her head. Angelina just continued to sleep, ignoring her seeing as how she would never wake up at this rate; Katie grabbed her clothes and ducked across the hall to the shower. Turning it on she stepped inside and was washing her hair as she heard the door creak open.

"Um... sorry," came Oliver's voice. But inside his head he was not as sorry as he seemed.

Katie screamed and picked up a shampoo bottle and tossed it over the top of the shower, hearing a grunt she knew the bottle had meet its target. "Oliver Wood, get out know!" She heard footsteps pounding down the hall and she quickly rinsed the hair and grabbed the towel right outside the shower as she turned of the shower. "Wood, if you do not get out this instant I am going to kill you."

"Katie are you okay," the twin's voices asked. Then they saw Oliver and sighed, "Well it seems as if the old boy couldn't contain his passion for you."

"What on earth are you talking about David and Cade?" Katie said, "Never mind just get him out of here so I can take my shower in peace." She heard the door slam as the boys dragged Oliver out and started talking to him in low voices. Turning back on the shower she started to condition he hair. Suddenly it hit her, what had the boys meant by passion for her. But she ignored it and let the soothing scent of strawberries fill her.

"Oliver, what were you thinking?" Cade shouted at him after the boys dragged him into their room. "Katie was in the shower, this is not a fairy tale, and you can't just waltz in on her."

Oliver looked at him, "I really didn't know she was in their."

Dave looked at him, "You really can't expect us to believe that. But anyway get dressed we are leaving for Diagon Alley in 30 minutes.

In Diagon's Alley the girls looked at their list, Katie grimaced. "We can get this later; let us have a little fun." Grabbing Angelina's arm, she pulled her into the dress robe store across the street.

Angelina grinned back at her, "I think someone has the right idea today."

Katie grabbed random robes of the rack and shoved them into Angelina's arms, "Let's just have a little fun."

When the girls each left the store lugging a bag they were laughing. In fact they were lucky not to have gotten kicked out of the store. They had caused the assistants so much distress before they had decided on robes. Angelina's was a rather tight black one with an interesting design cut out of the middle. Katie's was a peach robe that had a rather low cut bodice; it also ended at her knees. The sparkly peach color matched her complexion though.

As they walked into bar they ordered a butter beer each. "Katie, dear I am rather glad I decided to come stay with you. This is much better than living with my parents. They are having a really rough time right now. Dad abuses Mom and then if it gets bad enough he turns to me and Sam." Sam was Angelina's baby brother, who really was a sweetheart.

"Angie, I had no idea it was so bad. Why didn't you tell me?" Katie said looking at her friend with horror.

"Fear, does mighty things to people, Kate. You'll see that as you grow up." Angelina said as she drowned her drink and stood up. "Katie, I need to go to the bank, I'll see you later."

Katie nodded at her friend and they both walked out. After buying her supplies she saw an owl across the way. The owl was black but it was unusual in the fact that it had peach feathers all over it. Mesmerized Katie walked over and into the shop, "That odd colored owl out there is it for sale?"

"Oh, she is for sale alright, but trust me you don't want her." The store-keeper said.

"I think that is for me to say not you." Katie said to the man. "In fact how much does she cost?"

"Well, since I want to get rid of her so much, I'll give her two you for two gold pieces."

Katie looked at him and then grinned; she pulled the money out and flipped it over the counter. "I'll take her."

The man grimaced, "Have fun with the horror."

Katie walked out and took down the owl cage; she looked down at the bird as she walked around. The owl looked up at her with fear in its eyes. "You aren't really scared of me you are just scared of him."

All of a sudden Katie walked into a couple. Looking up her eyes widened in horror. "Roger?" That couldn't be Roger, well because they were both males.

The two guys snapped apart, "Hello, Katie. This isn't what it looks like," Roger said.

But none the less Katie now knew the truth, spinning around she dashed of down the alley. Roger was bisexual. She kept hurtling until Cade grabbed her arm and forced her two sit down.

"What is wrong Kates?" Cade asked her concern filling his chocolate eyes.

"Roger, is bisexual, and I couldn't see it. I dated him like that and I never saw the signs." Katie said sobbing into his shoulder."

Cade hollered, "Dave, Oliver get over here." At his voice the others came scuttling over even Angelina who had been returning from the bank. They all rushed to get Katie home; some things are reality not a fairy tale.

Sometimes the things you don't want to happen in life happen. But then they do and we have to see how they end up. What will Katie do next is everyone's only question? Can she take what has been thrown at her or will she cave.

Well I try to put another chapter up soon, but I have mid-terms coming up and I need to study to pass my math one so we will see. I hope to get another up but b/t Forensics, Certman, Latin Club, and everything else we will have to see.

Bookgoddess


	5. Angst

Disclaimer: Well none of this belongs to me.

TooSweet4Words: I swear you must be reading my mind or something

Anarchy: All I can say is I am hoping for snow!

I must say though that I am deeply troubled. I am number 242 in line for the sixth HP book, which my father refuses to but for me because he thinks I am obsessed with fantasy, though he bought me a fantasy book yesterday. Hmmm…. Though I must say I still have one hope, when it comes out my mother works with a guy who can get any young adult book, he actually can get most pre-releases but he can't do that for this one seeing how heavily protected they are.

Life's Gifts

Chapter 4: Angst

At soon as they got Katie back home they lay her down on a couch and all rushed off is different directions to get something. Well, she wouldn't talk to them because she was in hysterics, and so they really didn't understand everything. Only Cade had heard what he said and he told the others. Oliver looked around guiltily, his eyes searching for anything but the other's faces.

"Ah, man, you really should have told her." Dave said as he dashed off on his way to the kitchen to get Katie a drink.

"She wouldn't have listened," Oliver said to Dave's retreating back.

"That is true but you could have told her, I mean she thought he was cheating on her with the Park-Laine girl. The rest of us couldn't bear to tell her. I mean do we want a repeat of year four. When she almost died it killed all of us. I mean you all disposed of that razor blade right." Angelina spoke to them, glaring at them hoping that that particular blade was gone.

"Well, um, actually Angie, we couldn't find the blade." Oliver said, "We are kind of hoping someone else threw it out."

"Angelina," Katie's voice came from the other room.

All of them hurried into the room where Katie was sitting on the chair drinking the two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper that Dave had brought to her. Angelina went over and sat next to her, "I'm sorry honey," she said hugging Katie.

Oliver came up behind the couch and reached his hand out to touch Katie's hair. Once he touched it he continued to stroke, it. _Damn, her hair is silky._

"I thought I was in love with him to. When people at school find out what am I going to do." Katie said as she started sobbing again. "This is too horrible for words."

Angelina looked at her and then up at Oliver, "How about we make sure nobody finds out. Besides if Fred and George knew somebody was talking about you crudely they would hex them into the oblivion."

Katie looked at her and then at Oliver, "What would I do without the two of you. I have got to get some sleep." Pulling herself up she pulled her long blonde hair onto the top of her head and then went upstairs.

Oliver jumped over the couch and say next to Angelina, Dave slid in on her other side and Dave reclined in the chair across from them. Angelina also pulled her hair up and then sat back and thought, her pretty features wrinkling up. "How can we prevent a repeat of fourth year? I mean that was bad enough and that happened because her parent's death hit her honestly for the first time, ever. That was a wreck, blood everywhere."

Oliver looked at Angelina horror covering his features, "We can't let that happen every again. That almost ripped my soul out."

Angelina looked at him, "We thought you didn't care I mean you never visited her once. You never wanted to talk about her. It was like she didn't exist to her."

Oliver looked at Angelina. _Maybe I should have told her why years ago, that I couldn't bear to see the person I loved like that._ "I couldn't do it because… well I am in love with Katie and have been since year three. I never really realized it until that happened."

Angelina looked at him, "She doesn't think you cared about her. She used to like you back then but after she got hurt and we told her you never visited her, she though you only cared for her like a sister. So she gave you up and went out with Roger. She tried so hard to make that work and now look what happened because of it."

Oliver looked at her and started to speak before Cade burst in, "He has it bad for her, he knew everything about Roger and he never told her because he didn't want to hurt her. I mean he has never been so head over heels before. And I thought I used to be crazy but look at him."

Dave then started talking, "And I told him Katie would never feel anything for him. I mean with Skie she only went out with me out of pity."

Angelina looked at them all, "We have all had rough lives but Katie's is worst. I really need to go talk to Alicia about this." With that she stood up and walked to the fireplace in a green puff she was gone.

Oliver looked at his brothers, "What are we going to do now boys. I mean we can't very well tell mom."

Upstairs Katie lay on her bed, her head buried in her pillows. _Why did this happen to me. I mean I thought Roger loved me and maybe he did in his own way. But now I just can't ever think about him again really. This is like Oliver all over. _Just then a large black owl flew in with a parcel. It stuck its leg out and Katie untied the parcel. Opening it the silvery-blue blade glinted at her. A note fluttered out and landed on the floor:

_Katie:_

_I found this at the end of fourth year and thought you might like it back. I mean after what happened today you might like it back._

Looking at the blade she sighed stood up and walked into the bathroom where she made two clean cuts and then rinsed the blade clean. Putting gauze over the cut she wrapped it up in an ace-bandage. Then she went back into her room and picked up a key and opened a box. She dropped the blade into the box, re-locked it and then pocketed the key. Going over she picked up a sweatshirt and slipped it over her head.

Well since I had free time because my midterms aren't till next week and my Certamen coach is sick I was free!!

Bookgoddess


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this I mean I hope you have read the previous chapters. Otherwise this might not make sense, like me.

Seeing as how any of you who had an email alert on me didn't get the news of my last chapter I am saying read it before this one.

Life's Gifts

Chapter 5: Pain

As Katie lay on her bed she wondered where the old memory had come from. That owl, she had seen it somewhere before but she did not just now where. She had hoped that blade was gone forever. Sighing she flopped back and then pushed her sleeve back to look at the gauze. Memories overwhelmed her and she flopped back down.

Sunlight poured in through the windows and hit her face drying the tear marks. Her blonde hair was sparkling in the light, so that it actually looked gold. Then she hugged her pillow to her chest and whispered to herself, "Momma's journal, where did I put that." Getting up she walked over to her desk, sitting down she pushed the book containing the blade inside and started riffling through her desk drawers. Finally she found the leather bound book and opened it up. Going to the ribbon marked page she read the penned quote

_..:The most beautiful smile is the one that struggles through the tears:.._

Mother had always looked life on the Brightside, even though she never knew where it would take her. Katie then riffled through the desk until she came up with a similar journal and read the poem it contained:

_A shattered alliance, a broken bond_

_Tears silently falling for the_

_Broken dreams and lost hearts_

_For what could have been_

_Man's ambition and obsession_

_Things that can make_

_Or break, a man into fragments_

_To make him stoic like the wolf_

_Or dead like a slaughtered white lamb_

_People's hopes and fears_

_The thing that_

_Make them press on or stop dead_

_Hope can liberate_

_Where fear can hinder_

_Glass_

_That broken shard that can_

_Cut _

_Deep to the soul_

_The thing that makes_

_Us weep_

_Tears and mirrors_

_The _

_Salty and the clear_

_Reflection_

_Of what we truly are_

_Or could truly be_

_Wars _

_The makers and breakers_

_Of the nations_

_That shows us_

_How inhumane we can be_

_Sand_

_A small piece_

_Of_

_Helplessness, something that_

_We don't realize_

_Or just don't want to see?_

_Broken dreams and lost hearts_

_The future_

_That we used to dream of_

_And now that will never be_

_Greed_

_The thing_

_That kills a man deep_

_Within'_

_Then works it way out_

_To consume him_

_Are all these fears deep within'_

_Ourselves_

_Or hidden the deep_

Katie read the poem and shut the journal quickly. Her mother had captured the humans perfectly, wizards and muggles alike. The mystery of the razorblade was quickly forgotten. Standing up she grabbed the iron key ring that hung the keys to her family's summer residence.

Padding quietly down the stairs she slipped out the door making sure no one noticed. Once outside she raced across the woods and into her old backyard. When she was eighteen she would inherit the house and lands and have full access to all her parent's funds. Quickly she walked around to the oak door and let herself in, "Nora," the maid is always here as was the butler. "If anyone comes looking for me I don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, mum," the distinguished older women said, as she gestured to the pretty brunette maid behind her. "You never visit much now and we just cleaned the place today. It is such a chore, but the house is so pretty."

Katie nodded and then quickly walked up the stairs fingering the banister all the way. Once upstairs she slipped into her old bedroom. Just because her parents died did not mean the house had to grow old. In fact, the Victorian house was a classic. She sat down on the tiny bed she had occupied as a child and then looked around.

The miniature broomstick rested on the wall the same way it had that fateful day. Today she had all the top of the line broomsticks and equipment. Everything had changed, one minute her parents waved goodbye and told Cade and Dave to take care of her and then they had driven off never to return.

Upon remembering this she burst out crying, then she remembered her mother's favorite quote, "the most beautiful smile is the one that struggles through the tears," this just made her cry all the harder. Then she curled up on the tiny bed and sobbed some more.

At the Wood's residence Oliver was looking for Katie. He found her bed ruffled, but no sign of her. He looked around for her key ring and then he knew the one place she was. Going to his room he grabbed his windbreaker and slipped it on and then ran out. He took a different path from Katie and slipped in through the unlocked back door.

"Sir, what are you doing?" The pretty brunette maid, named Gwen, said to him.

"I am looking for Katie is she her?" Oliver said frantically.

"Yes, sir, but she doesn't want to be disturbed." Gwen said as she curtsied at him.

"I have to see her, is she in the same place." Oliver asked growing even more frantic as the time went by. Then he bolted upstairs and gently opened the door to Katie's old room. She was lying inside on the bed, her shoulders shaking.

"Oliver, what are you doing here, I told Nora I didn't want to be disturbed." Katie said as she looked at him, her face streaked and red.

"I was worried about you darling." Oliver said as she stood up and walked over to him. As she came close he opened his arms and engulfed her.

"Thank you, Oliver. But I would have been fine." Katie said as she hugged him back.

Oliver gently tilted her chin up and kissed her, as he did this. He whispered, "Katie, I think I am in love with you."

Katie startled bolted away and back towards the house. "Oliver…"

Oliver looked at her and then shook his head, "Pain, is all this life seems to give me."

Well the poem is mine and the quote is by some unknown person, but my friend gave it to me. I think it is really beautiful. So I hope you guys like this chapter and had a great time reading it. Please give me your comments for I am always looking to improve my work.

Bookgoddess


	7. Bitterness

Disclaimer: Is that really necessary we have gone through eight chapters

Anarchy: I am glad you like my poem it has been on of my best free verses yet!!

Life's Gifts

Chapter 6: Bitterness

School had started again. Katie made her way to the train where she was nearly bowled over by Fred and George. "Well boys since you nearly knocked me over I think it is fair that you help me with my trunk."

Fred grinned at her; he was only distinguishable by the one whirl on the back of his head. George on the other hand had two whirls. Taking her trunk, Fred bowed, "My lady. Let us escort you aboard." George took her arm and led her into a cabin, where Alicia lounged. Angelina followed it and Oliver followed them.

Angelina pulled Alicia aside, "We need to talk. Roger is bisexual and I am afraid Katie is going to go at it again, but on a lighter note Oliver is in love with her."

Alicia gasped and then whispered back, "Did she end it with Roger?"

Katie looked over at them, "Can we stop whispering about me. I mean I will tell you whatever you want to know."

Just then Roger came through the door, "Babe, can we talk. About the other day, it was not the way it looked."

Then Fred and George stood up and said, "Don't talk to her that way."

Just to add to the confusion Oliver had to throw in his two cents, "Don't call her babe, it isn't your right."

Katie stood up and grabbed Roger's arm, "This better be good Rog." Then she turned to the others, "If I am not back in five minute come after me guys."

They all nodded and sat down as Katie walked out of the room dragging Oliver. Fred, George and Oliver all started to whisper about how they were planning to kill Roger. Then Oliver told them of how he kissed Katie and how she had run away. Angelina and Alicia looked up and then at one another.

"Oliver, she used to love you but that passed." Angelina said looking to Alicia for reassurance at saying that.

Oliver looked at them in astonishment, "Why did I never know?"

"Ollie, maybe you were too oblivious to see the truth when it was right in your face." Alicia said to Oliver with regret on her face. "When you didn't visit her in the hospital she decide it was more of a brotherly love, than the love she thought she felt for you."

"But I was in love with her then; I just realized it when she got really sick. I felt like it was me that was dying." Oliver said full of distress, as the news hit him full on.

"She liked you since second years and was president of your fan-club then after her accident she resigned." Angelina said, while Fred and George nodded in the background.

"Roger what is so damn fired important that you had to drag me out of my cabin for?" Katie said rather peeved that Roger even had the nerve to talk to her.

"Well, Katie, I want us to go out in despite of what you saw. It wasn't what you thought was happening."

"Your bisexual Roger, there is nothing to it. Why would I want to go out with some bisexual son of a bitch like you? I mean Rog that totally killed whatever I felt for you, and that was a lot because I though I loved you." Katie said as she looked at him. "Then again I guess that I am not the best at love." She said right before she walked out of the compartment they were in. "It's is over!" Was all that was said as she left the compartment.

"I don't know why that bastard had the guts to talk to me? Look at what he has done to me." Katie yelled at her companions.

Fred and George grabbed her arms and pulled her into a seat, "Katie, if he talks to you like that again just let us take car of us." George said, taking one hand.

"Yes, Katie we will take care of everything," said Oliver sitting down and taking her other hand ignoring Katie's attempts to pull it away.

Leaning over she whispered in her ear, "This is coming from a guy who tried to kiss me without consent."

He whispered back, "About that, we need to talk." Standing up he swiftly pulled Katie from the compartment.

"Maybe, he is going to tell her," Angelina said out loud.

"Nah, he's a coward," said Fred as he moved over to sit by her.

Just then Alicia noticed a piece of paper with Katie's name on it and she opened it to read. Quickly scanning it she handed it to Angelina and said, "Someone is after Katie, this isn't her handwriting.

The poem read:

_Another day of sadness  
Another day of pain  
It seems like I'm constantly  
In a cloud of rain_

I've tried so hard  
And given it my all  
And no matter what  
In the end I fall

Every Day  
My wanting to live grows thin  
There's just no possible way  
That I will ever win

The longer I live  
The more I get stressed  
The more I try to be happy  
The more I get depressed

Please try and understand  
I did not mean for things to end this way  
I just cant stand living like this  
For one more day

So all I can do  
Is hope and pray  
That sometime soon  
Will be my last day

"Oh my, this isn't good at all. I hope this isn't going to start what I think it will, we better destroy it." Angelina said as she lit the paper on fire with her wand.

The poem is by someone by Katherine, my friend found it for me. Well I hope you all like this chapter.

Ellie


	8. Promises

Disclaimer: Seeing as how I have done on before, I will take credit for nothing except for what I right

Anarchy: Your wish is my command!!

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 7: Promises

Katie walked down the hall after a long-striding Oliver; he was moving rather quickly seeming rather impatient to tell her something. "Oliver, can you slow down I am only 5'5 not 6'4. It is rather hard for me to keep up."

Oliver only slowed his stride a little, but it was enough for Katie to keep up with, "I am rather impatient to tell you something Katie." Was all he said in response to her frantic plea. Finally they arrived in the train's semi-cafeteria; he pulled her into a booth.

Katie when she was across from Oliver looked at him as she pulled her golden-blond hair up into a bun on top of her head. "Ollie, what is the matter you looked perplexed. As if you have been told something you do not believe."

"Katie," he said as he watched her pull up her hair. "I think that I am in love with you. Let me talk before you kill me. Last time you ran away before I could explain myself." He reached up and tousled his brown hair with one hand as he pleaded with her.

"Alright, I will listen before I kill you though maybe if I like what I hear I won't kill you," Katie said. But inside her guts were twisting, could this have been what she had longed for three years ago.

"You always wondered why I didn't visit you in the hospital, didn't you." Oliver said and then took a deep breath before continuing. "It was because I couldn't bear to see someone I loved get hurt. I felt like my soul was being ripped out. Sometimes, I thought maybe you returned my feelings over the years, then the other day when you found out about Roger it gave me hope, that maybe I had a chance."

"You never visited me once, even Cade and Dave flooed in to see me. Was it to much for you to send a note or something, Oliver? Huh?" Katie said looking at him pained. "I see what you are saying in a way, but I lost the people most important to me when I was eight. Nothing can fill that gap now, not now or ever, at least I don't think. I thought Roger was getting there but look what happened from that, I had a bisexual boyfriend. Before, that I thought I loved you but then you never visited me. How do I even know what love is anymore."

"Your mother once said to me, 'The most beautiful smile is the one that struggles through tears,' Katie that is how I know I love you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out my emotions does it?" Oliver asked her, his look growing desperate.

"I am and I can't," said Katie. Looking at Oliver she realized at least her was telling the truth that was more than some people. "You are telling the truth. This is really how you feel. Now I think it is fair I tell you something. I used to be in love with you. That seems like ages ago, when you didn't visit me in the hospital Oliver we realized you felt nothing for me. That maybe you were incapable of feeling. Walking in on you and seeing you making out with various girls did not help either. So I gave that silly dream up. When Roger showed interest in me I went out with him, because I thought maybe he could show me something. In the end his promises did not amount to much."

Just then a long-legged dark haired girl ran up, "Oliver, I have been looking for you all over, can we talk." It was then she noticed Katie, "Hello, Katie. I hope you are well." The girl said it wanting to show Oliver that she could be nice to her friends.

"Lyra, what do you need, because if it isn't important, it will have to wait. I am kind of busy right now." Oliver said staring at the girl who was staring at Katie maliciously.

"Of course, it is important Oliver; otherwise I wouldn't be bothering you." Lyra said as she looked at him seductively.

Katie groaned and then replied, "Go on, Oliver. Go talk to her, I'll wait. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

Oliver looked back and forth and then finally stood, "If you're sure Katie." With that he felt a tug on his arm and was dragged away.

Katie sat there and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, I'll be waiting here forever if she has her way with you." Then she suddenly looked up as she saw someone slid in across from her, this presence of this person only caused her to glower more, "Brooke, how nice to see you."

"I was feeling the same way, Katie. My parents just wanted me to inquire as to your health. After all it doesn't seem like it is exactly stable these days." Brooke said smugly as she nodded to Katie's arms.

"My life is none of your business now is it." Katie glared icily back at the girl. "But since your parents asked, tell them that I am doing just fine. The Woods are making sure I stay in the best of health. But then again your parents just wanted me for my wealth, unlike so many other people. I guess they won't be happy in two years when I come into it fully. After all your parents made sure they were at the top of the list to inherit if anything happened to me, didn't they."

Brooke glared at her and then stood up, "We're at the school, and trust me you'll regret what you just said to me Katherine Bell." With that the girl strode off.

Katie stood up and adjusted the robes she had pulled on early and went to fetch her trunks which she saw Fred and George pulling along as she neared then, her owl who had been named Artemis was being carried by Angelina. "Thanks you guys. I really was hoping you guys had gotten them all."

"It's alright, Kates, Percy dropped in and said you were busy talking and we should probably grab your trunks for you. So respectfully we did just that."

Katie took her owl and one of the trunks and they went outside to begin their ride to Hogwarts when Oliver came running up having already dropped his trunks off. "Katie, just give me one chance."

"Alright, one chance, that's all, you mess up the first time and you don't get another." Katie promised him.

I won't mess up that much I can promise you." Oliver said as he happily got into the carriage next to her.

Well there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, a lot between Katie and Oliver. So I hoped you enjoyed reading it.

Ellie

FYI: It's snowing where I live


	9. Truth

Disclaimer: Well, it should be clear whose is who's by now

Well it is a snow day here so I have an entire day free of teachers and well not schoolwork, never mind that thought

Anarchy and TooSweet4Words thank you for your reviews

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 8: Truth

A week rolled by before Oliver even mentioned practice to his team. But when he did announce it, it came with an hour long lecture about how they had the best team in the school. As the teams sat there they kept thinking about how much longer this was going to go on.

"Now I conclude with the statement that we have the best team and are a shoo in to win the house cup. We have three lovely chasers, two unbeatable beaters, a wonderful seeker, and me." Oliver said as he looked at his team and then added, "We will have practices six days a week, starting tomorrow."

"Now we know why you called us beautiful Oliver, you want us in a good mood so we won't be you up." Katie said, "In fact I think you actually want us to get up at five in the morning, to drag our butts down to the pitch to throw around a quaffle. Oliver, how about five days a week, starting the day after tomorrow and at 5:30 AM, just to be safe." She smiled at him, "Please."

_Maybe this is the time to be nice. After all to get Katie to like me this might be the way to do it. But what about the house cup, maybe five days just for awhile. _"Alright, Katie, five days a week until I see you guys slack off it will be six days a week. Katie, I need to talk to you about a little agreement we made." Oliver said looking discretely at Katie while the others snickered under their breaths. "Team dismissed, and I will see you in two days but Katie you are staying here."

"Oliver," Katie grumbled as the rest of the team walked out but she was being forced to sit there. Why can't this wait until another time?"

"Well, Katie, I have decided when to take you up on that promise of yours. Let us see the next Hogsmeade trip is in a week, so I think I shall take it then." Oliver said grinning at her. "If I know you well Katie, you will not back out, since you are bound."

"Very well, Oliver, that is the date you pick then." Katie took out a pen and scrawled the date onto her palm.

"I'll be waiting at nine; I expect you should be ready by then." Oliver said looking at her.

"I'll be ready if we don't have practice in the morning. If we do it will take me forever to get ready instead." Katie said looking at him as she got up to leave.

"Come on Katie, if is going to be waiting at nine you need to get up." Angelina shouted in her ear. "If you don't get up now I am going to dump a bucket of ice cold water over you."

"There could be a reason for a suicide attempt," Katie muttered under her breath as she rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she came out with her hair curled loosely around her shoulder. "Can you through me my track pants, Angelina?"

"You are wearing those?" Angelina said in disgust to her.

"You are going out with one of the hottest guys in the school and you want to wear track pants to meet him." Alicia added.

"We absolutely refuse to let you wear that." The two girls chorused together.

"What do you want me to wear then?" Katie said. Just then a rose colored shirt hit her in the face. "Not this one, it dips down to low." Just then a pair of jeans hit her in the face, "these don't have any back pockets. I always hook my thumbs in the back pockets."

"If you don't put then on yourself, we will force them on you." Angelina said.

Katie reluctantly pulled on the shoes but balked when the pushed the rose colored heels at her. "There is where I draw the line girls." After she said that she felt them forced on her feet.

Alicia pulled out her wand and flicked it at the nail polish and then her own makeup container. After Katie had been made up they backed away. "Now you can go."

"Can I at least bitch about what you are wearing first?" Katie said looking at them.

"No, because we are wearing the exact same thing you are except in different colors." Alicia said as she pulled her clothing on. "Come on Ange, we are going to keep every one waiting."

Katie walked out the doors while she grumbled, "I am going to twist an ankle wearing these. It happened last time, and I really don't want to hobble around again, because I hate the hospital wing." As she walked down the stairs, she saw heads rise. "Oh, damn I forgot my coat." _People are looking at me that mean something is wrong. _Just then Angelina came down the stairs and handed her coat to her. She pulled the black trench coat on and then whispered to her friend, "Why are they all staring?"

"I have no clue but here comes Oliver, so have a good time." Angelina whispered back.

"Hello, Katie, ready to leave I see, and I must add that you look wonderful." Oliver said grinning.

"Well, if you are telling the truth thank you, if not then well, I don't know." Katie said to Oliver.

Taking her arm he pulled her out the door and down the stair to where the carriages awaited. "M'lady, shall we depart now?" Oliver said to her before he helped her up into the carriage.

Well there ya go! Now I shall go finish reading my book.

Ellie


	10. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Hmmm… I really don't own anything besides the plot!

Well, we had snow last night but the roads are clear, so we will most likely have to go to school tomorrow, which really stinks, because I don't want to have to take my exams. This also means I have forensics after school and should be practicing my piece.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 9: Happiness

Once in Hogsmeade Katie looked around as Oliver took her arm, _I can at least give him the benefit of doubt for once. I mean what could it hurt; no I can't do that because I still have feelings for him, damn this world._

"Katie, I think you will rather like what I have in mind, in fact I have planned the day so well, I feel that nothing can go wrong." Oliver spoke as he shifted his hand from his arm to her hand. In fact he even ignored the attempts of Katie to pull her hand from his iron like vice.

Just then a figure waltzed around the corner, it was Roger. "Well, well, if it isn't my girlfriend and her darling captain. Katie, my dear, what happened, after all shouldn't you be on my arm instead of his." Then he grinned at Oliver, "She is mine, Oliver, not yours, I think that shall not change anytime soon."

"Actually, Roger, I think she's mine at this point, I mean do I need to bring up your sexuality into this matter." Oliver spoke through his teeth, gritting at the other boy.

Katie pulled her hand free and started buttoning the buttons on her trench coat, "Actually Roger, seeing as how I broke up with you, Oliver has more of a chance than you do." Her words were broken up at the whistling of several boys around the bend. "Cedric Diggory, what on earth was that for?"

Another of the boys replied, "It's because you are looking like the goddess you are today, Katie." Then he tugged Cedric over and started whistling in his ear. "In fact our good mate Cedric here would like a word with you; he is to shy to speak to you himself. Though I have no clue why if I wanted to talk to-"

Katie looked at Oliver and then said, "I'm going to talk to Cedric, just to see what he wants. In fact let's meet in the quidditch supply store." With that she walked towards the group as fast as the heels would allow her to. Reaching then she looked them over, "Cedric, lets talk I have a limited amount of time, I have a deal with Oliver."

A couple of the boys' heads shot up at the mention of a deal with Oliver. Until one of them with brown hair that needed a trim replied, "Katie, how much do you want for a deal like that. And in fact when are you available?"

"I am not some kind of whore, and I have a deal with Oliver as in an agreement of the kind, other than what you are thinking of." Taking Cedric's arm she looked at him and said, "If you want to talk now is the time."

Cedric took her arm and led her to the park in the town, sitting on a bench he spoke, "You look very pretty today, Katie."

"Thank you, very much," she said in reply as she played with the ends of her blonde hair. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you something, about feelings." Cedric said a very nervous glance coming over his face.

"Go ahead and be open with me Cedric, I will give you the most honest answer that I am able." Katie said as she watched Cedric's face change with interest.

"I need to ask a favor of you, I need you to help me." Cedric said pausing, "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend for me, and I know you want people to leave you alone, so I was wondering if you would just pretend for a month or so or until you don't want to anymore."

Katie looked at him a way for Roger to leave her alone, and a way to make sure of her feelings for Oliver before she did anything rash. "Alright, Cedric I will go out with you for the time being."

Reaching over he hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much, Katie. This is one of the best things you have ever done. Now you just have to tell Oliver. He really likes you, you know."

Katie smiled at the other boy, "Yes, but I can't throw my feeling out in the open until I am sure. You have just given me the perfect opportunity, and I love you for that. So I have to come tell Oliver, but come over to our table for dinner tonight and we will talk."

Cedric looked at her and gave her one last look, "Go on, love and get it over with. I am glad I can help you." Then he stood up, "If you need me it won't be hard to find me, so go on and I'll see you at dinner."

Rising Katie walked off, "Thank you, Cedric." Whistling she walked into the into the quidditch supply store. The clerk waved at her and showed her a new pair of gloves to which she gave him some money for and put them in her pocket. The lovely leather seemed to feel like butter skin, but it was strong and tough. Turning a corner she saw Oliver but he was leaning into a brunette. It was Lyra Stonebrook, the leggy brunette from the train. He was kissing her; gasping "Oliver?" she spun around and hustled out of the store. Running down the street she heard people calling her name until she ran into a solid, muscular chest.

"Katie, what is wrong?" Cedric asked to the girl he was holding.

"Cedric, can you take me back to the school?" Katie asked as she twirled her hair.

Well, I hoped you liked it, I know it took me some time to update, but sorry!

Ellie


	11. Indiffrence

Reviewers are thanked by me:

Gryffindor-rox

Independent Lioness

NaploenRocksMyTots

Layla Aurora

Lady of Masobelle

Update: Well I got my report card with which my parents were really pleased, well except for some of my exam grades only some of them were bad. And today I had to watch some boring pep-rally that wasn't very peppy. I am no offense to any cheerleaders out there but the ones at my school were bad. The motivation speaker early in the month for black history month was Puerto Rican and he just told us his life story and how he dropped out of college. So in the end how was he motivating?

Life's Gifts

Chapter 10: Indifference

Katie walked in to the dining-hall on the arm of Cedric Diggory. People whispered about them the whisper reaching farther than they thought.

"Is she dating him now?"

"Is she going for the slutty front?"

"Heard Roger dumped her?"

"I heard she's been with all the house teams' captains and this is the last one she needs to complete the list."

Angelina and Alicia stared at them. Fred and George's jaws dropped. Oliver stared at her with hurt in his eyes, "Can I talk to you Katie?" His brown hair was neatly combed and lay flatly on his forehead. His shirt had been tucked into the khaki's he was wearing beneath his robe. Without waiting for a response he took her by the elbow and walked to a corner. As he walked he hollered over his shoulder, "I'll have her back before you know it Diggory."

"This better be important, Wood. I am hungry and Cedric is waiting." The lithe blond looked at him rather peeved at this.

"Katie, why are you doing this, you don't even like him!" Oliver said.

"You know nothing of my life, who I love or not. After all you don't really seem to love me just something to say. After all you were snogging Lyra Stonebrook. She isn't even that pretty, she has great legs but that she has. So know you tell me what is wrong, that was your chance Oliver, now you have to let someone else have a turn."

"Katie, she kissed me, I am swearing upon my honor." Looking her in the eyes he pleaded with her. "I am telling the truth, it is the absolute truth, I would never hurt you."

She laughed and just before she turned to walk off she said, "Oliver, you have a fine way showing your emotions." Blonde hair Alicia had layered before dinner, swung as she turned. Green eyes sparkled angrily. Walking back over to where Cedric was sitting with Angelina, Alicia and the twins, she sat next to them.

"Are you okay?" Cedric whispered worriedly into her ear. Seeing Oliver's eyes upon them he brushed a kiss upon her cheek he pulled away.

"Oliver is being so infuriated. I think I am falling in love with him and then I see him kissing Lyra. He doesn't approve of me dating you or me dating anyone else. I can hear the tongues flying." Stopping Katie shoved a bite of the salad in front of her into her mouth. The Grilled Chicken Caesar wasn't one of the best she had ever had but Hogwarts food was always wonderful. Next, she sipped her water and then she looked up at Oliver sweetly, "So what is the news on you and Lyra. I heard that thing were serious, but then again her mother is one of the best in Public Relations for Quidditch Players." After saying that she turned to Cedric, "I am leaving."

Oliver choked on the hamburger he was eating, and started coughing rather hard. As he watched Katie walk out he sighed and turned to the twins, "Fred, George can we talk."

"Of course," the two of them chimed together as they stood up and grabbed his arms and dragged him out.

"What is it my friend," George chimed.

"She loathes me, absolutely loathes me. I bet she thinks I care nothing for her at all. Lyra kissed me and she doesn't believe me, you heard that shot she threw at me back at the table. It was the worst that has ever hit me."

"I must act indifferent." Katie chanted as she showered, she had to ignore Wood. Oliver Wood needed to be removed from her life permanently. But that couldn't happen because she couldn't live without him. Turning the shower off she wrapped a towel around herself and went to the box she had packed earlier. Flipping the lid, a blade's silvery blue metal glinted up at her. Taking it she cut herself not deep but lightly. Watching the crimson rivulets as she bandaged them up she thought of what her father had once said:

_The crimson that stains these hills is that of brave men, my dear. Brave men gave us what we sought then and they will again. Bravery is what we don't see enough of, just other's ideas of bravery. They mixed up and slaughtered it until we know nothing. But if we look back we can see some of the truth. Bravery is what the Potter parents did; it is what the truth is. It is the hope, Katie, never lose the face of what bravery is._

If her father saw her now he would be ashamed, slitting and cutting herself. She had lost bravery. That is what ran through her head as she got dressed. Inside her room she curled up on her bed and sobbed. She couldn't think clearly here, grabbing her cloak from her closet she fastened it and pulled the hood up as she ran out. As she reached the Quidditch pitch she went out to the center and sat down. Looking up she saw the stars and finally she spoke, "Daddy, have I lost sight of my goals. Just let them all slip away. I though I could give up my old habits but they just kept coming." Quotes ran through her head, things her father had said to her. Things he had said to her in the best of interest, the wise little proverbs you are always told.

_"Don't shoot yourself in the foot."_

_"Don't throw stones in glass houses."_

_"If wishes were horses beggars would ride."_

_"If life was fair we could all be happy."_

"Katie, what are you doing out here." Came Oliver's questioning voice from the darkness.

When she snapped her head up she realized that she head tears running down her face. "Oliver, please just leave me alone. I need to be alone; this isn't the time for anything."

"Katie... I can't it pains me to see you hurt;" Coming over he pulled her into her arms. "Katie, I love you so much it hurts."

"Oliver is this is not all it can ever seem." Katie protested as she tried to push away.

In response Oliver just bent down and brushed his lips against hers.


	12. Sinister

I thank all of you who reviewed my story!

Update: I got sick with a sinus infection, causing me to miss school. It really stinks the pills I have to take look like horse pills; at least they remind me of them. So I got an unofficial holiday from school due to my illness and my temperature. Actually I haven't been to school in nine days, well once the weekend is over that is. Then my mom decided to go get all my books yesterday since school was cancelled and make me catch up, but no one knows my work. Until my Latin Teacher called to talk to me and ruined it, but hey. On a better note I get to go skiing Sunday, wait that means I have to wake up earlier than normal.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 11: Sinister

Katie woke up to the singing of Alicia in the shower, as Alicia wailed she sat up and groggily looked around. "Lica, do we have to hear that song over and over. We all know pop music is sorely overrated."

Angelina just to irk Katie started to sing along with Alicia and as their voices rose, the more out of key they got. Finally they finished the song. Seeing Katie's relief they decidedly broke into another pop song. Until Katie finally stomped out of the room trailing her clothes with her, slamming the door she stomped down the hall.

Once she reached the commons room she looked around and then noticed Fred and George. "Boys, can I borrow your room to change Alicia and Angelina decided it was time to break out the pop songs."

"Sure, but be careful, the other two are somewhere upstairs." Fred said and then added, "We'll walk you up to protect you from any harm." Taking her elbow he took it and started to walk up the stairs, taking her with him. Finally reaching the door of the room he knocked and hollered, "You have thirty seconds to get decent before we bring a lady in."

Katie laughed as the door opened and Lee poked his head out. "Oh, well Miss Katie, come on in." Holding the door open she got looks from others in the hall, Fred and George started walking down towards them purposefully.

"Lee, can I borrow the bathroom, or is Oliver in there?" The pretty blonde asked tilting her head to look up at Lee.

"The bathroom is yours my dear." Lee said as he peered down the hall to watch Fred and George yell at the onlookers who seemed to think Katie was selling herself.

"Do they think I am whoring or something?" Katie asked as she looked before she walked straight to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Evidently," Lee's voice came as he walked back into the room. "Oliver, time to wake up you have to get dressed, but you can't use the bathroom because Katie is getting dressed in there."

Katie grinned as she pulled on the Adidas track pants along with the form-fitting scooped neck white tee-shirt. Then she slipped her feet into the Strikers she had brought with her. Pulling out her wand she made a motion and her hair pulled itself up. Then she made a couple other flicks and her make-up was done. Not that she normally wore it, but if everyone needed to think she actually liked Cedric.

"Katie, if you don't hurry up, you'll miss breakfast." George said.

Opening the door she walked out and linked her arm through George's, "Well, then lets go."

Oliver started openly as she walked by as did several others; Katie inwardly smiled at all the attention she was getting. As the walked into the dining room the stares increased. Cedric walked up and took her from George as the gang and Cedric sat down at a table.

"So, girls when did the sing-along end?" Katie asked, smiling across the table at them.

"Right after you left but Ange and I stopped. Then we had a question, you came in awfully late last night, where were you?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"Well, I was in the owlery making sure, Artemis is okay. You know how unsocial she is and I was hesitant about bringing her here, but leaving her with Dave and Cade was a worse idea." Katie smirked as she grinned at Alicia. Then she noticed Oliver's unhappiness. "Something wrong Wood, you look like your favorite pet died."

"Oh, it did." A voice said from right behind Katie's back. "I am quite sure of that."

"Brooke, why do you mettle. It isn't very becoming; in fact if you stopped you could become a beautiful person. Or did your parents raise you to try to steal other people's money to. After all my parents did rather well on the Wizarding Stock Market, yours didn't. Currently I am making more than your parents do in a year and I don't have to do anything, but live my life." Katie looked at the girl her face twisting.

Brooke looking shocked handed her a letter, "My parents sent this for you. Oh, one more thing that show-jumper you used to own, I bought him. Why did you sell him again, he is a beautiful animal, better than your current one."

Katie took the letter and at the mention of her show-jumper smiled, "Civilian broke his leg, the people I sold him to wanted a companion horse and since he could never jump again it was the right thing to do. Cari is transforming into the perfect show-jumper, I have no clue what you are talking about. But if you call my stables I do have a horse you could show. Gabe is a dream boat but he doesn't have much drive." With that she turned back to her meal, when Brooke's footsteps were gone she opened the letter:

_Katie,_

_Brooke told us she saw you again, I am so glad the two of you get along. Katie, you and Brooke are the best of friend I am sure. When you come to live with us I am sure you two will be like sisters. After all you almost were. Then again your parents wanted so much for us to raise you, but the Woods have done an acceptable job. Over the summer we are trying for guardianship again. This time we will not fail, we have a way to make sure of that. We will gain your money and everything you own rest assured my dear. Now that you are approaching the bottom I would put the letter down, it will burst into flame as soon as you finsh it._

_Love, _

_Mrs. Jayne Park-Laine_

True to form the letter burst into flame causing Katie to lean back in surprise. In fact she leaned back so far she would have fallen of the bench if it weren't for Cedric catching her and taking her elbow.

"Katie, we will be late for class if we don't hurry up." Angelina said taking her away from Cedric.

"What was that all about?" Alicia said as the three of them walked into the potions room.

"The Park-Laines are at it again. They are suing for guardianship this coming summer." Katie said.

"What was the whole deal with the horses?" Angelina added.

"Brooke is being an instigator and trying to make me angry by saying she bought my ex-champion Civilian. You remember him, he was a big bay." Katie said as they sat down to listen to Snape rattle on about the newest potion.

There you go. I know it isn't long, but I am a little short of ideas in the creative flow right now.

Ellie


	13. Ghosts

Thank you:

nihcole-sumpter

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 12: Ghosts

The blond sat there in the girl's bathroom on the second floor looking up at Moaning Myrtle. Skipping class hadn't been hard and no one came in here. No one wanted to come in here since the fiasco in Harry Potter's second year anyway. Maybe that is why she liked it here. "Myrtle, do I always make the stupid errors people say I do?"

"Well, that time in fourth year was pretty dumb and your thing with Brooke today roused some arguments," the ghost said. "Everyone think that you broke Roger because he was cheating on you. Several students think you are ice princesses. Many Hufflepuffs think you are dating Cedric for status. Ravenclaws think you were dating Roger for a social position, even though you have one already. Flint's kind love you because you have money, are pureblood, and pretty a large feet to them." White form glanced down at the girl, "I hate to be frank with you but why are you dating Cedric."

"I honestly couldn't tell you why I am dating Cedric. Why I agreed to is simple I wasn't sure how I felt about Oliver, but now I am even less sure. Feeling bad for not telling Ange and Lica why I am dating him but in all truth I don't know anymore." Katie looked up at Myrtle, "I guess it is a mystery, but he is nice and considerate. That is more than we can say for most people."

"Brooke and her family, you mean. They were never considerate; I think that maybe one of them might have been here when I was alive." Myrtle after thinking about being alive fled. "Thank you Katie for listening to me."

"Myrtle, I am the one thanking you here!" Katie said as she stood to see if she could make it to her next class, which was some history. Looking outside she saw that people were moving to their classes and quickly walked to her class. Sliding into a chair she stared at the board. Seeing Oliver slid in next to her she said, "Do you think I was mean to Brooke?"

"I think Brooke is after your money. She doesn't like the fact that the stock market calls you one of its princesses. She gloats over the fact that she doesn't cut herself. So the answer is no, I don't think you were mean to Brooke." Oliver said as he pulled out some parchment to take notes on.

"And what do you think about me dating Cedric?"

"That is a question you would not normally ask. Cedric is not after anything you own, but he does not love you. He never could and never will and you couldn't love him either." Oliver looked at her and waited, "Why are you dating him is the question, Katie? That is a question I want the absolute truth about, no lies or half-answers, Katie."

"He makes me remember who I am Oliver. Funny, charming, witty, all the girls like him. Nothing that makes them hate me more than they already do. But why am I dating him, the one question I honestly don't have an answer for. A reason, yes, but I don't wish to tell you that."

Just then the class started but Oliver looked at her the entire class time. Watching her, he was the reason he knew it. If only she would give him a chance, he knew she had seen him and Lyra. Lyra had kissed him, he hadn't stood a chance. It seemed like an eternity to him before the class was over and he could ask Katie one more thing:

"Katie, why did you lie to the others, last night you were on the pitch and you said that you were at the owlery."

"Oliver, if I had told the truth they would have known I had seen you. They would have figured out that you kissed me. Angelina would have figured it out or Alicia would have. Blindness to my emotions isn't something they have." Katie said before she rose and started to walk off.

At dinner that night everyone was astir. Something had happened, something big.

"When is Dumbledore going to tell us?"

"I wonder if it has to do with the Park-Laines."

"Double-to-nothing it has something to do with that Bell girl."

"New student is the only possible answer."

Whispers flew from every corner of the dining hall. No one knew exactly what was going on only that is was something big, something that in its own right could be expected. Then Dumbledore told them:

"Today I received word that we will be hosting a new pair of students. Their parents have decided to remove them from another school and bring them to Hogwarts. They shall be in sixth year, I hope you all will make them welcome. You shall treat them like anyone else even though they parents do own the Firebolt company."

Katie gasped, "Those two I bet it is Kent and Mara. I own 20 percent of that company and met their children once. Kent was always the lady's man according to his father. Mara, well Mara is beautiful, she is amazing, even I was struck dumb and we were only fourteen at the time."

All heads around them looked up, if the pair was as upstanding as was said everyone would be all over them.


	14. Shadows

Well I have a snow day and like to make use of time. Though I must say this is the eleventh consecutive day I have not been in school. I am beginning to think I am not supposed to go back. Interesting thought, huh.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 13: Shadows

Katie walked out from the Quidditch locker rooms the following morning. She was still worried and excited at the same time about Kent and Mara's arrival. The pair had always dazzled, in fact they had out dazzled her and when she was fourteen she hadn't like it a bit. That whole day was supposed to be about her; at least the twins had done it nicely. The twins were still funny and adventurous people all the same.

"Miss Bell, Professor Dumbledore would like you in his office," said the young boy who had brought the message.

"Thank you," Katie said as she fell in step with the young boy as the started up the hill. "Have the Finbar twins arrived yet?"

"Yes, they are waiting in Dumbledore's office." The boy said when they were finally outside the passage.

Katie said the password and descended up the long flight of stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Reaching the top she entered into the circular chamber. "Professor Dumbledore, you wished to see me."

Just then the rusty head that I remembered popped up from behind a chair, "Katie!" Kent said as he came over and picked me up, spinning me in a circle before he released me.

"Hello again." Mara said in her quiet manner, walking over and freeing me from Kent's grasp. "I am sure you were surprised when you heard we were coming."

Removing herself from Kent's arms took some work but finally Katie went over and gave Mara a quick hug. "Well I certainly was surprised I haven't seen you two in years. Your father never hinted at you two moving schools during out last visit. He made it seem as though you were perfectly happy at the American School."

"I was happy but Kent got kicked out, dated and laid to many girls. The Headmaster there was sad to see out money float away from him." Mara answered before Dumbledore coughed in the background.

"Katie, show these two around the ground, I think we will sort them at dinner." Dumbledore said before he apparted.

"Well you two shall we proceed around Hogwarts," Katie asked extended an arm to each twin. Once the arms were taken by the twins they walked down the staircase. "I think you will enjoy it at Hogwarts and you will find nice people in all the houses. Mara, you find this place up to your academic standards I think. Kent, I think you will find plenty of girls here as long as you promise not to break their hearts I might be able to introduce you to some nice ones." In her mind she was thinking of what the possibilities of getting him to date Brooke were.

"Katie, I think I shall take you up on your offer of introducing me to girls." Kent said as he eyed the girl that passed. "Who was she?"

"Kent, she was a first year, trust me leave them alone." Katie said laughing and kicking open the door to the outside.

"May I ask how your boyfriend Roger is it is?" Mara asked as she looked around to the surrounding buildings and their magnificent architecture.

"We broke up; he was let's say having difficulties. I am dating the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory currently." Katie said absent mindedly, and then she saw Marcus Flint coming down the walkway.

"Are these the lovely twin I have heard so much about? And you darling Katie are doing fine I assume." Marcus said grinning, his smile looking more like a sneer.

"Get lost Flint we really don't need you ruining the rest of the day for the world." Katie said, glaring at him with contempt in her eyes.

"Why would I be ruining the day, you are starting mine." He said back as he worked his way in between her and Mara taking Katie's arm and pushing the other girl.

"Let go of me Flint, now!" Katie said her voice rising. Kent stepped forward to help her but someone else reached Flint first and slugged Flint sending him flying backwards.

"Katie, you really shouldn't make yourself so easy to get to," Cedric said gently to her as he walked over and hugged her. Upon releasing her from his embrace he added, "You must be the lovely Finbar twins, Katie has said nothing but good things about you. I think dinner is getting ready to start and you two are to be sorted tonight." Taking Katie's free hand, he offered his arm to Mara.

Mara took it and spoke, "I am guessing you are Cedric. Pleasure to meet you, Katie is a wonderful girl, incredibly bright. Her investments are making people drop dead in awe." Smiling up at him with her eyes growing large she seemed to forget Katie and Kent were there, until Kent coughed. "And on Katie's other arm is Kent, my brother."

"Pleased to meet you. Are you taking good care of our little Katie? You must be special for her to go out with you; she rarely dated anyone when we were fourteen." Kent said looking over Katie's head at him.

"I was fourteen at the time, bozo. We are at the dining hall, go on up front and I will see you after dinner." She said shaking him off her hand and then walking with Cedric over to the Gryffindor table where she released his hand. "I see you after dinner, too Cedric."

Leaning down he kissed her cheek before walking off to his own house's table.

"I am pleased to announce we have to new arrivals who we shall sort before we all eat." Dumbledore said as he motioned for the hat to be placed first on Kent's head. "First we have Kent Finbar."

"Syltherin!" the hat yelled out and the appropriate table clapped and Kent went over to sit with them.

"Next we have Mara Finbar." Dumbledore said motioning to her.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat announced and then McGonagall took it away and all the students started to dine.

"Well I have to say Mara was no surprise, but Kent did surprise me a little." Katie said before she bit into a piece of roast beef.

"They both look like very nice people, though I especially want to meet Kent after dinner." Angelina said grinning and elbowing Katie.

"I want to meet Mara." Lee Jordan said as he shoveled whatever was available into his mouth.

"Katie, something is wrong what is it." Wood asked softly, whispering it in her ear from where he sat at her side.

"Marcus Flint is what, I swear he can't leave me alone I wish someone would just kill him!" Katie whispered back, though her voice started to rise above a whisper.

"Did he harm you?" Was the whispered reply, Oliver gave.

"No, Cedric slugged him before he could shove his hand down my shirt or something like that."

"I'll take care of Marcus, me and the twins later."

"You always say that but nothing ever changes, he still stalks me and hit on me."

"This time I think we will give him a little reminder of our last visit."

In the darkened corridors a body slammed into a wall with a grunt of pain. Then it was thrown again and again. Three voices whispered lowly, while the other was raised.

"That will teach you not to mess with Katie."

"Leave her alone and we will leave you alone."

Then the voices were gone and all that could be heard was the whimpering of the person that had been slammed into a wall.

All that remained in the corridor was shadow and a young man withering in pain. That is all that could be seen.


	15. Challenge

I miss all the reviews I used to get, and I might get some hate ones coming up here, where I stray from the story line (next chapter) and dive into my own little lovely twist.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 14: Challenge

_Anyone who knows anything about the incident that happened in the corridors after curfew last night is urged to tell the Headmaster. The incident was riskful to students and teachers._

_Albus Dumbledore_

The students gaped at the message and then all hurriedly started talking trying to figure out what had happened, all that anyone could get was that the Marcus Flint was in the hospital and was not speaking about how he got his injuries. All the students looked at one another as they all read the announcement. Who could have done such a things.

"_Oh, boy if they catch us we'll be expelled," _Oliver Wood thought.

"_He won't talk the little fink won't talk." _That though flashed through Fred Weasley's head repeatedly.

"_What is going on here," _Katie thought worriedly. Looking over she saw the twins and Oliver huddled in a small nervous looking group. "Boys, do you know what happened to Marcus."

"Umm…. I heard that it isn't as bad as they made it seem. He just broke his legs and arms and he is in such a severe coma they don't know if he will live." Kent said popping up and throwing his arm around Katie's shoulder.

"That is called not bad. He could die from that, Kent! Do they know who did it yet?" Katie said, looking hopefully at him. Sure, she hated Flint but she didn't wish him dead. She wouldn't wish that upon any human being.

"Look, boys I have to go to Muggle English Epic class, and I need to talk to Cedric." Katie said as she dashed off.

"You boys beat up Flint didn't you?" Kent said glaring at the three, "don't even try to deny it."

"How did you guess?" Fred and George got a menacing look in there eyes as that was stated.

"Well, I have never seen a pair look so guilty, though I must say at the moment Oliver just looks love struck for the beautiful Katie. Oliver, when she is mine, I'll let her know that you wished us luck."

"Do you think you seriously have a chance in hell with her? She is dating Cedric, just because she can't trust her feelings for Oliver over there?" Fred yelled, his voice raising and head turned to listen.

"She loves Oliver are you crazy? She has an enthused, unbridled passion for me. Can you not see it when she looks at me? She will be a challenge though a real one." Kent laughed those words as he rolled his eyes at the trio.

"Do, you want us told hold a contest about who she likes more? Huh? We can even invite Cedric, I am sure he would love to see how this is going to turn out. I'll even ask her." Fred said as he turned to go to class. "At the pitch tonight."

Katie sat there thumbing through the text that she was supposed to be reading she had read the Odyssey when she was younger and has already started her essay. Muggle poetry based off the text was also put into play and she had used it to her advantage, in fact one of the most uplifting quotes she had ever heard was in one of the poems.

"When you set out for Ithaca, pray that your road is a long one, full of adventure and discovery."

"And if you find her poor, Ithaca won't have fooled you. Wise as you'll have become, and so experienced you'll have understood by then what Ithaca means."

Those two lines held some much within them that it was amazing. Having Ithaca was Odyssey's anchor, she didn't have an anchor would she ever, that was all that she could wonder when she read this.

_Katie, _

_Come to the pitch at midnight, bring the girls with you._

_Fred_

That was the message that had been placed atop her pillowcase, how the boys had gotten up the stairs astounded her but somehow they had. Picking it up she sighed, this would entail sneaking out of the castle and last time she had almost gotten caught.

"Katie, what is that?" Angelina peeked over her shoulder and hissed. "Oh, this will be fun!"

"What will be fun?" Alicia yelled from the bathroom where she was curling her long black hair.

"Fred, invited us all to the pitch at midnight!" Angelina hollered back, skipping to the bathroom.

"And we can't get caught this time," Katie added as she changed into track pants and a loose fitting t-shirt.

"Oh, it was your entire fault last time!" The pair hollered in unison.


	16. Questions

K: I think we need to clear something up here; I have nothing against bisexual people. I know several, many of which I confide in. I need something different, my personal life is not reflected in Katie. I don't think I really every stated that there was, maybe you assumed hastily.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 15: First

The Quidditch pitch was illuminated only by wand tip as the trio of girls made it over to the group of waiting. The girls were dressed comfortably in baggy sweatshirts and a size to big jeans, the guys seemed to have just rolled out of bed and were trying not to show how the brisk, October air was affecting them.

"Katie, glad to see you made it to our little siesta." Fred said taking her arm and putting her in the middle of their little circle. "As you see besides myself; George, Oliver, Cedric, and Kent have joined me."

"I can understand the first two but what are Kent and Cedric doing here?" Katie said toying with the ends of her shoulder-length blond hair.

"Well, we are holding a contest. Kent issued a challenge that you are madly in love with him, but we said you are madly in love with Oliver. Cedric we invited along because you were dating him." George said, winking over at this brother.

"Oh, so we are going to see who she likes better!" Angelina let out a low whistle as she spoke, turning she winked at Alicia who was trying to hide her laughter.

"You want her to choose a guy. This is coming from the girl who dated 5 at once." Alicia said finally letting out her laughter.

"Hey, if I can't pick one, why date one at all. None of them were angry, in fact they all wanted to continue dating me." Katie said indigently from the middle of the circle. "But why did you all have to have this contest now?"

"Doll, let us see, keeping this under the wraps good, letting school newspaper staff get a hold of this, no. It should be obvious." Kent said stepping forward before his path was blocked.

"I withdraw, I was only dating Katie as a favor, she was helping me and I her." Cedric said before he left to stand by the girls. "Cho Chang is giving me some looks, which are suggesting."

"Cedric, if only we had known, she never tells us anything anymore!" The girls chimed as they each took an arm and led him a short distance away.

"What if I don't want to do this?" Katie yelled into George's face. She didn't if she did she could lose a lot of things. There was no way for everybody to win in this situation. The truth was clear that she loved Oliver, but she held stock in Kent's father's company.

"You don't have a choice we promised your participation, we call in an IOU if you still refuse. You owe us several." Fred said from the other direction.

"Can I have a minute to think about it?" Katie strode over to the three standing a distance off, without waiting for an answer. "Should I do it really I have no choice though, but how do I hold a contest."

"Katie, I'll stay out of this it isn't my place." Cedric said turning his back.

"No, Cedric you dated me and I want your advice." Katie said to him, touching his shoulder.

"I have an idea; remember the game we played when we were children. Ask one question see how it is answered and then use a spell to determine the truth. You ask until you have picked the winner." Angelina said to Katie handing here a vial of blue liquid, "Two drops each."

"You guys have solved it, thanks!" Taking the vial she skipped back to the pair, where she magically reduced a dropper. "Both of you come here." Giving each of them a vial she explained. "Over three days I will ask three questions. You have a certain amount of time for each one, the drops determine the truth."

"So we have to answer the one question you offer truthfully, and if you don't you'll know. What a unique idea!" Kent smiled in his flirty way, looking almost as if he was ready to purr.

"The first question is why do you like me?" Katie leaned her weight on one leg and waited for a response. "Kent is first."

"I like you because you have the same money as me, same position in society, you can help my image, of course the fact you are beautiful helps."

Shock was clear upon her face as her jaw dropped open; quickly recovering she turned to Oliver. "Your turn."

"I love you because you care, your genuine, perfect in your own way. If I was to create the perfect woman I would create you. That is what you are to me." Oliver softly spoke those words.

Katie showed no emotion but raised her wand and chanted the spell to see if they were truthfully. Blue shone for both of them, Kent's dull but blue, Oliver's blue was electric, radiating from the circlet. "You both spoke true; tomorrow we shall go to Hogsmeade for the next challenge. That will not be so easy." Turning she walked off, ignoring the emotion flooding through her head.


	17. The Second Challenge

Well nothing is really happening in my life, maybe something will happen soon.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 16: The Second Challenge

Katie sat by the window staring out at the sunrise a book in her lap. The colors that were changing in the sky amazed her; she hadn't slept all night for the sake of thinking about last night.

"Vincent" By: Don McLean

Starry, starry night.  
Paint your palette blue and grey,  
Look out on a summer's day,  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.  
Shadows on the hills,  
Sketch the trees and the daffodils,  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills,  
In colors on the snowy linen land.

Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they did not know how.  
Perhaps they'll listen now.

Starry, starry night.  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,  
Swirling clouds in violet haze,  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of China blue.  
Colors changing hue, morning field of amber grain,  
Weathered faces lined in pain,  
Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand.

Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they did not know how.  
Perhaps they'll listen now.

For they could not love you,  
But still your love was true.  
And when no hope was left in sight  
On that starry, starry night,  
You took your life, as lovers often do.  
But I could have told you, Vincent,  
This world was never meant for one  
As beautiful as you.

Starry, starry night.  
Portraits hung in empty halls,  
Frameless head on nameless walls,  
With eyes that watch the world and can't forget.  
Like the strangers that you've met,  
The ragged men in the ragged clothes,  
The silver thorn of bloody rose,  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow.

Now I think I know what you tried to say to me,  
How you suffered for your sanity,  
How you tried to set them free.  
They would not listen, they're not listening still.  
Perhaps they never will.

The poem that reminded her so much of her life, the book was worn, pages tattered. It had been her mother's before it had been hers. She had found it in the house's library, hidden among various volume's of famous poems.

"Katie, did you even sleep?" Alicia said stumbling out of bed and walking over. "That poem really helps you think doesn't it? After all you have to set another task for the boys today. Though Oliver's answer last night was really sweet. Kent's was classic just like him. It's all about love or money and most go for the latter. A shame isn't it all those nice young men throwing themselves out on the road for money."

"Shut up! I am trying to sleep. I don't care about the dumb contest… actually I care very much, but not this early." Angelina stuck her head under her pillow and started snoring.

"Kent, Oliver you have exactly one hour to complete this challenge. You are each to buy me one gift that shows your feelings to me. Your money limit is 400 gallons anything more than that is not worth it in fact maybe I should lower it. But it is up to you what to buy. Meet me over there," she gestured to the fountain and took Cedric's arm. For he had accompanied her here, both the girl had dates so she had asked him for a favor and luckily he was free. "Cedric, why am I even doing this?"

"Because you love Oliver but Kent is in love with the idea of your money." He said leaning back against the bench.

"How can I tell if I love Oliver, as for Kent, he is a piece of junk not worth anything, anything at all. His family is high up sure, but so am I."

"You can just say I am in love with someone, Katie. You know it deep down within' we all do. One day you will just wake up and realize it." Cedric's voice washed over her.

"Thanks Cedric, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Angelina, Alicia if you would do the honor of giving the drops." Katie asked the two girls as she gave them the vial.

"Um… I really don't see why you can't just take our word that we are not lying." Kent said as he shied away from Alicia.

"You for one are an accomplished liar, so I can't do that. And since you posed that question you go first, Kent."

"I brought you stock in my father's company, twelve shares. To me you are a path into the world of resources that is like what stocks are to me." He hand them to Alicia who stood right next to him.

"Now you Oliver."

"I brought you 3 dozen red rose, because they are a sign of beauty. You are beauty personified that and so many more things, roses stand for a lot." He hand them to Angelina who stood next to them.

Katie whispered the magic words and again Oliver's bright blue appeared, Kent's blue was more radiant than last time but not as bright as Oliver's. "I will hold the next challenge on Saturday." Walking off with the two girls she whispered to them.


	18. The Third Challenge Begins

I am going to try to finish this chapter tonight because I am going to be really busy for awhile.

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 17: Beginning the Third Challenge

Katie got up and wandered down to the kitchen where she sat down and when a house elf came over she whispered, "Lemonade pie, if you guys have any?" When the white pie was brought she picked up and fork and then set it down, "How I am to choose between them. Picking one will kill the other, well not in Kent's case. But if I don't pick Kent what will happen with my investments in his company, he is a very spiteful man. But I love Oliver and not picking him would kill both our souls. Is there any safe resolution to my problem?"

"Miss, if I may be permitted to speak?" A brass house-elf spoke from the corner.

At Katie's nod he continued ears flickering at little noise. "There is one way to find out the truth and that is to look deep within' yourself and all those around you."

"I don't get it…" Clear eyes looked around seeking the elf who spoke.

"You will in time, you will in time, now go and find out your answer."

Pushing her chair back she stood, hair got pulled up high on top of her head. Pajama pants pooled at her feet and the waistband was rolled once to keep the size seven pants from sliding down. She only wore a size six but she liked her sweat pants, and pajama bottoms large. Spaghetti straps were readjusted pulling the top up to a decent place, not so low that a professor would stop her on the spot. Then she picked up the plate the pie was on and took her fork with her. As she strode the corridors students nodded their heads in her direction, a couple whispered behind her back but the voices were indistinguishable as were the words.

Roger stepped in front of her as she moved by the library on her way up the stairs to her house's common room. "And don't you look nice today baby?"

"Roger why do you try so hard when you know like hell that it is dead and over and never coming back, never ever." "

You know it will come back in time I know you went out with Diggory just to get me mad?"

"Like I would go out with anyone to make you jealous you aren't worth it, not for a spot in heaven right next to god and a rank of archangel. Nothing will change my mind; no amount of money will change that."

"I'm sure we can find something to change you mind, there has to be something." He moved up next to her as she got off the stairs and pushed her up against the wall.

The next moment all he saw was white as the pie Katie had been holding was shoved into his face.

"You shoved a pie in Roger Davis's face?" Alicia asked chuckling with mirth.

At Katie's nod Angelina started laughing so hard she cried. With tears running down her face she turned to Alicia an added, "I bet he was pissed because it ruined his complexion."

George decided to come into the conversation at that moment but after hearing the story he immediately ran off to tell others. He and Fred ran out of the tower looking for Davis so that they could tease him unmercifully.

Once the majority had left Katie ran up stairs and quickly got dressed before grabbing the blue vial and nodded to her fellow chaser. As they tromped down the stairs and grabbed Oliver on their way down to the pitch. At the pitch Cedric and Kent stood waiting only this time Angelina and Alicia disappeared for some reason or another. Only Cedric was left standing by Katie's side looking at the pair.

"In Hamlet the most famous soliloquy is in there, probably one of his best knows pieces. In fact listen to it and think about it as the task progresses:

To be, or not to be--that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing end them. To die, to sleep--

No more--and by a sleep to say we end

The heartache, and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep--

To sleep--perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub,

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause. There's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life.

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

Th' oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

The insolence of office, and the spurns

That patient merit of th' unworthy takes,

When he himself might his quietus make

With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear,

To grunt and sweat under a weary life,

But that the dread of something after death,

The undiscovered country, from whose bourn

No traveller returns, puzzles the will,

And makes us rather bear those ills we have

Than fly to others that we know not of?

Thus conscience does make cowards of us all,

And thus the native hue of resolution

Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,

And enterprise of great pitch and moment

With this regard their currents turn awry

And lose the name of action. -- Soft you now,

The fair Ophelia! -- Nymph, in thy orisons

Be all my sins remembered."

Kent's jaw dropped open in shock as she recited it. Cedric nodded and mockingly punched Katie in the arm. Oliver, just smiled for he was the one who had made her memorizes that.

"So the challenge is what?" Kent asked looking at everyone.

"Find a poem that you think suits me and then recite it to me when we reconvene this evening."

As Katie walked off the pitch she heard Kent complain before darting off, most likely on his way to find someone to do it for him.


	19. Prelude to the Challenge

Poems are fun maybe I should do that part in the next chapter, the hard part is actually finding poems that suit them.

I thinks Katie needs to sound a little more shallow, hence the following

**Life's Gifts**

Chapter 18: Prelude to the Third Challenge

Katie sat down at the pitch, running her hands over her well polished broom, checking it for nick and scratches. Putting it down she just started out over the green field of grass and sighed. Life was like a roller coaster, to many twist and turns for her taste. Ha, and she played Quidditch and was sitting here thinking about fear of coaster. They were horrible muggle inventions thought, couldn't see how they were liked.

"Katie," Mara Finbar yelled as she trotted down the field and over to her. "I just wanted to talk to you before you take care of business, tonight. Don't ask how I know, Kent came and asked me to find a poem for him. What a loser, though he is really rich and will one day become one of the richest men around if Daddy's plans go well. After all you would know the plans he has for the company. He wants to make a faster version of the Fire. Kent was ecstatic, I'm just bored, but enough about business. About the contest who do you plan to pick."

"I know, you want me to pick your brother and it would be financial suicide not to, if Kent had his way. But I think I truly do love Oliver, and not that it would hurt me socially to be with either of them. That sounds awful shallow I know, but happiness is everything. And which can truly make me happy in everyway I want. I mean Kent loves me for my money and my looks, but I feel that perhaps Oliver loves me for who I truly am. So what choice do I have?"

"I don't want you to pick my brother, Katie. I want you to follow your heart for once in you life. I know that it is inside you somewhere and you just need to go with it instead of letting your brain think for you. It is so much easier to do certain things than others. Kent would be the easy way out and I think you know it as well as I do. If Oliver is right for you than what is finance. Then again when did the course of true love ever run smooth?" With that Mara stood and walked off the pitch.

_Mara, you are a lifesaver in some regards and a life killer in others. Even if she has given me the answers how do I wait out the rest of the day to see the results. And even if I do pick Oliver, Kent is an Slytherin now and what good could that come from. And still know one knows who hurt Marcus, not that I really care about him. But they already have an idea it was the twins and Ollie. What will they do when they decide to take revenge? It could be more dangerous if I don't pick Kent, because he is already a Slytherin and then perhaps I don't have to worry about the lives of the trio. _Katie pondered as she moved up the stairs and into her bathroom. Cold steel moved against her wrist, crimson welled up and Katie just started at it unmoving. Finally as it started to drip she took the well stained wrap and wound it around the wrist stained with scars. As if anyone even noticed, they all thought she had quite after her incident in fourth year. It was then the big picture had truly hit her. Now she just looked around in boredom.

"Come on Katie, I'm hungry. We're going to miss lunch if you don't put your butt in gear." Angelina yelled from outside the bathroom, and then a second later started pounding on the door.

Opening the door she walked out and glared out Angie, "I was going to come out in a minute anyway, what is the need to break the door down?" On her way out the door she grabbed a sweatshirt, pulling the baggy material over her slim form, it seemed to be rather chilly in the castle for early fall. Bod moved down the stairs with Alicia next to her and Angie behind her. "Who do you all think I should choose? As weird as it sounds either way presents problems. And I am not weak minded I know that is what you all are thinking!"

"Well not to use this to my advantage or anything if you pick Oliver, what are the hopes of Quidditch practice once a week, even twice would be better." Alicia piped up; she hated getting up at 5 A.M. to fly.

"I'm not going to utter a word, because it should be your choice and not someone else's." Angelina said from her position.

"But...I don't have a clue." Katie said twisting to look back at Angelina.

"You are so shallow and problematic, you've been slitting again haven't you Katie. Have you learned nothing in all the years you've been at Hogwarts? You're parent's death happened years ago, in fourth year I thought we had resolved that. Stop trying to kill yourself, it isn't your problem. Just live your life you future is out there not in the past."

"She's right you know Katie, life has to go on. Angelina, she can't help it if she is concerned about her choices. And for being shallow, that is just part of our Katie and she knows that." Alicia said in a small voice, looking back to Angelina than to Katie.

"Yeah, I can't help who I am." Katie said from her position but inwardly she was thinking _"How can they think I am shallow, for all they know I am indecisive."_

"Ah, if it isn't three beautiful young ladies roaming the castle all alone," Cedric said walking up and slinging his arm around Angelina from the back. "It's also my lucky day; Cho Chang agreed to go on a date with me. And Katie your little contest end tonight, any hints on who you might be picking?"

"God, I don't know!" Katie pried herself away from the group and turned down a hall, muttering all the while.

"What did I say? Is she really that stressed over it?" Cedric looked at them and upon seeing their nods, sighed. "At this rate she'll make the wrong decision and pick Cedric. She loves him you know, she agreed to go out with me and then she saw Oliver kissing Lyra Stonebrook and now she doesn't trust him."

"He was kissing that slut?" Alicia cried out and then grabbed Cedric's arm.

"Oh my freaking god, no wonder she is so indecisive today."

"Bloody hell, everyone wants me to pick. He was kissing Lyra, what does that lead me to think of. Even though I love him that means nothing, nothing at all. Kent would make sure I was happy, giving me money for anything. Even though all he wants me for is sex."


End file.
